Love and Life
by Nam Jung
Summary: (END Chap!) Hanya sepenggal cerita cinta Kyungsoo yang tumbuh karena keterpaksaan/KaiSoo/Marriage Life/Yaoi/Don't be silent reader!/RnR!
1. Satu

Bagaimana jika kau dijodohkan oleh nenekmu pada seseorang yang selama ini tidak kau kenal? Apa kau akan menolaknya? Tapi kau ingin jadi anak yang berbakti. Seperti halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Seorang _namja_ berusia 19 tahun. Ia dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi nyatanya orang itu merupakan anak teman ibunya Kyungsoo. Jadi terpaksa ia harus menerima pernikahan ini.

Lebih parahnya lagi, dia juga _namja_. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan, karena ia juga gay. Walaupun ia harus menyembunyikan fakta itu dari keluarganya. Tapi bagaimana pendapat calon suaminya itu jika tau jika calon istrinya juga _namja_.

Kyungsoo beserta keluarga besarnya mengdakan makan malam bersama guna membahas pernikahan dengaan calon besan. Tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Aigoo~ Apa ini yang bernama Kyungsoo? Manis sekali," ucap Ny. Kim memuji Kyungsoo. Ia pun hanya tersipu.

Tepat dihadapannya duduk seseorang dengan wajah arogannya. Wajahnya menggambarkan keterpaksaan. Ia pun tak berniat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ini Kim Jongin? Wah, kau makin tampan saat dewasa."

Kyungsoo melihat _namja_ itu tersenyum singkat ketika mendengar Ny. Do memujinya. Namun setelah itu, seseorang bernama Kim Jongin itu kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahan ini dilaksanakan?"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua keluarga sibuk membicarakan pasal pernikahan. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Jongin yang menatap kosong ke sembarang arah tanpa melihat Kyungsoo pastinya. Ia akui, Jongin itu tampan.

' _Dia pasti merasa jijik melihatku menerima pernikahan ini,'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, akan ke kolam renang," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus saja melihat punggung Jongin yang berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Lohaaa. Nam Jung is Back. Ini bisa dibilang prolog ya. Aku cuma mau liat respond para readers. Adakah yang mau ini lanjut?


	2. Dua

Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin yang duduk menghadap kolam renang yang ada di restaurant itu. Ia pun menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Jongin. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo hanya dia melihat bawah, sedangkan Jongin sedang menatap lurus kearah kolam sembari meminum segelas jus.

"Kau pasti terkejut bukan dengan pernikahan yang tiba-tiba ini?"

Jongin akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo pun ,mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Jongin yang masih setia menatap lurus.

"Akupun juga begitu. _Eomma_ memaksaku untuk menikah," kata Jongin sembari menggoyangkan gelas minumannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti menggerakkan gelasnya. Sekarang ia menatap mata Kyungsoo lalu berkata, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menolaknya?"

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku. Karena yang mereka punya hanya aku. Jadi jika _eomma_ sudah menjodohkanku dan ingin aku segera menikah, aku akan menerimanya," kata Kyungsoo sembari memandang kearah kolam.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Umurku masih 19 tahun," jawab Kyungsoo menunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Umur ku terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua darimu. Kenapa tidak melanjutkan study mu saja?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang _eomma_ inginkan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin jika kita menikah nanti, aku tidak bisa memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang padamu. Anggap saja kita berteman. Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku sangat mencintai kekasihku. Tapi entah kenapa _eomma_ tidak merestui hubungan kami. Lagi pula kita juga sesama _namja_. Bukankah seharusnya hal ini tidak wajar untuk dilakukan."

Hancurlah sudah perasaan Kyungsoo. Hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau yang sangat tajam. Perkiraannya benar, Jongin seorang straight. Kyungsoo merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke puncak gunung dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

" _Kajja_ kita masuk," ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk restaurant untuk bergabung dengan keluarganya. Ia hanya memandang punggung Jongin sayu.

 **. . .**

Saat yang ditunggu oleh keluarga besar Kim dan Do pun telah tiba. Tepat pada hari ini, Jongin dan Kyungsoo melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan pastur untuk mengucap janji suci. Seusai mengucapkannya, Jongin (terpaksa) mengecupnya di dahi.

Suara riuh penonton terdengar ketika Jongin melepas kecupannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap mata Jongin begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun dibalik senyumnya ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan dihadapan keluarga besar mereka.

Resepsi pernikahan telah selesai dilaksanakan. Malam ini, mereka pulang di apartment milik Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat seluruh bangunan dalam yang di cat warna putih.

"Kamarmu ada disana."

Perkataan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Iya pun menganguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya masuk ke kamar yang ditunjuk Jongin tadi. Ia merapihkan pakaiannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sungguh, ia sangat capek. Tapi, ketika mengingat ia belum memasakkan sesuatu untuk suaminya, Kyungsoo bangkit. Saat keluar kamar, ia melihat Jongin yang sedang minum di depan lemari es.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku sudah makan banyak tadi. Kau tidurlah, aku tahu kau capek," kata Jongin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kamar.

Kyungsoo pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ia hanya menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan, ke kiri, tengkurap, telentang, semua Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi, ia masih belum bisa tidur. Kyungsoo sempat berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia menjalani kehidupan pernikahannya seperti ini. Ia sudah menikah, tapi itu hanya statusnya saja.

Bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendapatkan cinta. Jujur, selama 19 tahun ini Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana dicintai dan dipertahankan. Namun keinginan itu sepertinya harus terkubur, mengingat statusnya kini. Juga mungkin orang lain akan jijik padanya mengingat ia ialah seorang gay.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Kyungsoo mulai menutup dan mulai menyebrang ke alam mimpi.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Alloooo. Maapkeun daku ya. Aku memang update sedikit-sedikit per chapter (mungkin). Karena aku masih dalam proses belajar membuat ff chapter. Yang pada dasarnya aku susah buat ff yang panjang. Maapkeun jika masih ada typo. Aku paling benci itu sumpah. But, thanks yang udah baca ff ini. :D


	3. Tiga

Kyungsoo bangun pukul 5 pagi. Yah, walaupun ia baru bisa tidur pukul 1 dini hari. Kyungsoo memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo bergegas ke dapur guna membuat sarapan untuk sang suami.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan," kata Kyungsoo ketika melihat isi lemari es Jongin yang miris.

Setidaknya masih ada beberapa lembar roti tawar dan beberapa butir telur. Itu sudah cukup untuk menu sarapan pagi ini. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin keluar kamar dengan keadaan rapi. Ingatkan author untuk mengatakan jika Jongin ialah CEO dari Kim Corp. Ia menduduki jabatan itu karena sang ayah yang sudah tidak sanggup untuk memimpin.

"Pagi," sapa Kyungsoo manis.

"Hmm, pagi," sahut Jongin yang langsung duduk di kursi.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dengan membawa piring yang berisi masakannya.

"Aku akan berbelanja hari ini. Kau tau isi lemari es mu sangat mengenaskan," kata Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku terlalu malas untuk memasak seauatu. Jika aku lapar, aku bisa beli makanan di kedai. Ah, ini untuk membeli bahan makanan," kata Jongin memberikan beberapa lembar Won pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Akan aku buatkan," tawar Kyungsoo.

"Terserah. Tapi yang terpenting masakannya harus enak," kata Jongin.

"Pasti," kata Kyungsoo yakin.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin sampai ke depan apartment. Mereka benar-benar seperti teman. Tidak ada kegiatan manis diantara mereka. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas perlahan. Ia pun besiap untuk berbelanja.

 **. . .**

Sampailah Kyungsoo pada Infimart. Ia memilih berbagai jenis sayur dan daging. Hampir saja ia lupa untuk membeli minyak goreng. Karena tinggi badan yang tidak mencukupi, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus berjinjit untuk menggapai minyak goreng yang letaknya sangat tinngi. Ketika Kyungsoo merasa hampir meraihnya, ia melihat sebuah tangan yang dengan mudahnya mengambil minyak itu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

" _Gamsahamnida_ ," ucap Kyungsoo sembari menunduk 90 derajat.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menggapainya, setidaknya mintalah bantuan orang lain."

Masih dalam posisi membugkuk, otak Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara _baritone_ itu. Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya hingga wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah orang yang membantunya tadi sedang mengamati wajahnya.

"Astaga! Kau?"

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Tapi ia masih berpikir setelah melihat wajah yang tak asing pula baginya. Kepala Kyungsoo dimiringkan ke kanan dan kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Kau mengingatku?" tanya orang itu.

"Ah! Kau Park Chanyeol, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Hash! Ingatanmu sungguh buruk," _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu pun menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada.

"Ah! Ternyata kau memang si tiang itu. Pantas saja aku seperti tidak asing mendengar suaramu dan melihat wajahmu," kata Kyungsoo sembari menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau saja yang melupakanku," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau berubah," kata Kyungsoo kembali berjalan mencari bahan makan lain.

"Kenapa? Aku semakin tampan ya," kata Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Sayuran sudah, daging sudah, bumbu sudah, minyak goreng sudah, apa lagi yang belum ya?" Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Aku berbicara padamu!" teriak Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

"Ah! Kau berbicara padaku? Aku kira kau berbicara pada lobak itu," kata Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Hash! Dasar."

 **. . .**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo keluar dari super market bersama. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Karena merasa kasihan, Chanyeol mengambil paksa barang bawaan Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelah kanan. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo membawa dua kantung plastik besar berisi kebutuhan rumah tangganya.

"Yak! Berikan padaku kantung itu," protes Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya. Nanti kau akan semakin pendek jika membawa beban berat seperti ini," kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau mengataiku pendek?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Itu memang kenyataan. Kau pulang naik taksi kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Chanyeol menuju ke mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang asik menatap jalanan melalui jendela samping.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita pergi mampir ke restoran dulu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Tidak masalah," jawab Kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di D.N.A restaurant. Sebuah restoran dengan gaya klasik. Kyungsoo tak hentinya melihat sekeliling bangunan. Tanpa sengaja, ekor matanya melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Itu Kim Jongin, suaminya, sedang bercanda tawa dengan seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang Kyungsoo yakini itu kekasih Jongin.

" _Mungkin itu wanita yang dibicarakan oleh Jongin padaku saat di kolam restoran,"_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jongin menatap kearahnya. Kyungsoo melihat daftar menu yang ada di depan, namun sesekali ia kembali melihat Jongin. Ternyata, Jongin masih mentapnya dengan senyum yang terpancar di bibirnya. Kyungsoo pun membalas senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau mencari tempat duduk. _Kajja_ ," ajakan Chanyeol memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menatap Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan. Kyungsoo menyeruput jus alpukat yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kyungsoo cengengesan.

"Kau melanjutkan study dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak melanjutkan study. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tanpa melanjutkan study pun aku akan tetap menjadi pewaris Park Corp," jawab Chanyeol menyombongkan diri.

"Sikapmu masih sama seperti dulu. Terlalu percaya diri," kata Kyungsoo sembari mengaduk jusnya.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo merupakan teman dekat saat _senior high school_. Namun, pada tahun akhir sekolah, Chanyeol beserta keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. Mereka pun _lost contact_ hingga hari ini mereka bertemu di super market.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Ppfft-uhuk-uhuk

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan mengelap mulut Kyungsoo. Namun pergerakan Chanyeol dihalau oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil _tissue_ yang Chanyeol pegang dan mulai mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

"Santai saja kalau minum. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu," kata Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaanmu yang membuatku terkejut," kata Kyungsoo setelah membersihkan bibirnya.

" _Wae_? Apa pertanyaanku salah? Aku hanya menanyakan apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Kau saja yang terlalu serius menanggapi. Hash!" terang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku belum memilikinya."

Bohong, tentu saja. Bukan hanya kekasih, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah memiliki suami. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia mengatakan tidak memiliki kekasih. Toh, pernikahan yang mereka lakukan merupakan paksaan dari keluarga mereka berdua.

"Benarkah?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo sembari melihat kearah Jongin yang masih bercanda tawa dengan _yeoja_ didepannya.

"Berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan," kata Chanyeol.

"Kesempatan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Kesempatan untuk memilikimu."

Perkataan Chanyeol kali ini membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan detakan jantungnya yang begitu kencang selama 19 tahun ini. Apakah Chanyeol mencintainya?

"Kau bercanda kan Park?" tanya Kyungsoo selidik.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Jika kau tidak ingin serius, aku akan memberimu limarius. Bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Kau gay?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Aku gay karenamu dan aku tahu jika kau juga gay. Kau terlalu manis bagiku Kyungsoo. Bahkan aku hampir saja terkena diabetes jika di tahun akhir sekolah aku tidak pindah ke Jepang. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini," kata Chanyeol kembali menggoda Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona. Ia pun menunduk dan berpikir. Semua jauh diluar pengetahuan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol gay, dan itu karenanya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Santai saja. Kenapa kau tegang begini. Ini bukan pengakuanku. Jika aku sudah mengatakannya resmi padamu, kau boleh memikirkannya. Jadi tidak untuk sekarang. Okay," kata Chanyeol mencaikan suasana.

Setelah makanan dan minuman habis, Chanyeol mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo melihat bangku yang tadi ditempati Jongin. Bangku itu sudah kosong, berarti Jongin sudah pergi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke _apartment_ milik Kyungs-bukan milik Kyungsoo, itu milik Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menumpang saja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Kyungsoo sembari mengambil barang yang Chanyeol keluarkan dari bagasi mobil.

"Bukan masalah. Jika kau bosan dirumah, kau bisa menghubungiku dan aku akan menjemputmu untuk jalan-jalan. _By the way_ , aku belum memiliki nomor ponsel mu," kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendikte nomor ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Setelah selelsai bertukar nomor ponsel, Chanyeol menancapkan gas mobil dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Lohaaaa. Apa ini sudah panjang? Susah banget aku kalo buat yang panjang. Hayooo! Siapa yang penasaran sama kekasihnya Jongin? Kekasih Jongin ialah author Nam Jung. XD Gak deng, becanda. Terima kasih buat yang masih mau baca ffku ini. Ehee! Tapi pasti masih ada typo. Maapkeun ya!


	4. Empat

Keadaan _apartmen_ t sangat sepi. Jelas saja, ini masih jam kerja dan tidak mungkin Jongin sudah dirumah. Mengingat kejadian di restoran tadi membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak. Jongin pun pernah mengatakan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia bukan gay. Tapi, bagaimanapun Jongin tetap suaminya.

Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepala dan melakukan aktivitas lain agar pikiran itu bisa menjauh dari kepalanya. Ia mulai menata bahan makanan kedalam lemari es. Setelah itu, Kyungoo kembali berkutat dengan bahan makanannya.

Kyungsoo melihat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 5 sore. Itu pertanda suaminya akan segera tiba. Benar, tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan dari ruang tamu. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri sang suami.

"Kau sudah pulang," kata Kyungsoo sembari mengambil alih tas kerja dan jas kantor Jongin.

"Hmm," kata Jongin menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Kau memasak apa? Sepertinya enak. Baunya saja sudah enak begini," lanjut Jongin sembari melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku memasak _Samgyetang_. Tunggulah di meja makan. Aku akan meletakkan ini di kamarmu," kata Kyungsoo sembari berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

Seusai meletakkan barang milik Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin telah duduk manis menghadap masakan yang ada diatas kompor tengah meja. Kyungsoo mengulas senyumnya dan berjalan kearah Jongin yang merubah posisinyayang tadinya duduk tegak, sekarang meletakkan dagunya diatas meja.

"Ada yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi masakan ku rupanya,"kata Kyungsoo sembari menuangkan sup dan ia berikan pada Jongin. Tak lupa dengan semangkuk nasi.

"Aku hanya sedikit memiliki masalah di kantor tadi," kata Jongin dengan memasukkan makan kedalam mulutnya. "Wah! Rasanya benar-benar enak."

"Coba ceritakan padaku. Siapa tau kau sedikit merasa lega," kata Kyungsoo.

"Tadi _investor_ dari China membatalkan kerja sama hanya karena seseorang yang aku utus telat menemuinya di Shanghai."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku memecat utusanku itu. Karena dia, perusahaan menderita kerugian yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil!" kata Jongin meluapkan emosinya sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau langsung memecatnya? Setidaknya dengarkan dulu alasannya. Kasihan dia," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah terlalu emosi. Sebenarnya aku kasihan melihatnya. Dia sudah menikah dan memiliki 2 anak," kata Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Bicaralah dengannya, dan terimalah dia kembali. Dia pasti mendengarkan penjelasanmu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, aku akan berbiara dengannya besok. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku suka," kata Jongin meninggalkan meja makan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan uapan Jongin. Ia segera membereskan peralatan makan dan membilasnya. Setelah seleai pekerjaannya, ia menghampiri Jongin yang sedang santai sembari menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Kyungsoo duduk di ujung sofa sisi lain.

"Apa _namja_ yang bersamamu di restoran tadi temanmu?" pertanyaan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Hu'um. Lalu, apakah _yeoja_ yang bersamamu tadi itu kekasih yang kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Ne_. Cantik bukan? Aku sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai kekasihku."

Nyuttt..

Pernyataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya seperti dicubit. Kyungsoo sudah menduga hal ini, tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Tapi memang itu yang harus ia tanggung.

" _Ne_ , dia sangat cantik."

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mampu menjawab sedemikian. Setelah itu pandangan Kyungsoo kosong. Ia pun tidak mendengarkan Jongin yang berbicara padanya. Pandangannya menatap televisi. Tapi pikirannya berpetualang entah kemana.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

Perkataan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia pun menatap jongin sembari bergumam.

"Hmm, apa yang kau katakan?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang, karena kekasihku cantik, kau jangan pernah merebutnya dariku. _Arra_?" jelas Jongin.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menculik kekasih temanku sendiri," kata Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baguslah jika begitu," kata Jongin.

"Aku masuk kamar dulu, _ne_ ," pamit Kyungsoo langsung menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

Dengan pandangan bingung, Jongin memperhatikan kepergian Kyungsoo. ' _Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, lagi pula ini masih sore_ ,' batin Jongin yang kembali memfokuskan diri pada tayangan televisi.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Apakah ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Jongin? Entahlah, Kyungsoo juga belum yakin akan hal itu. Tapi jantungnya nyeri ketika mendengar Jongin bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Jika Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin, lalu kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika mendengar Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia menyukai Kyungsoo?

"ARGHHHHH, MOLLAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi sembari menggulingkan badannya diatas ranjang.

"Kyungsoo― _ya_! _Neo, gwanchanha_?" tanya Jongin khawatir dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _nan gwachanha_ ," balas Kyungsoo dengan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. _'Paboya,'_ batin Kyungsoo.

 **. . .**

Sinar mentari menyelinap melalui celah-celah tirai jendela. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sepertinya pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun terlambat. Terlihat dari jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memasak.

Masak sudah selesai dan Jongin belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Setelah meletakkan makanan diatas meja, Kyungsoo beranjak ke kamar Jongin.

"Jongin― _ah_! Sarapannya sudah siap," kata Kyungsoo setelah satu ketukan pada pintu kamar Jongin.

Semua itu diulang sampai beberapa kali. Kyungsoo kembali melihat jam dinding yang ada didekatnya. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan Jongin belum juga bangun tidur. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Jongin dan melihat gundukan didalam bungkusan selimut yang ia yakini itu adalah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin dan memanggilnya, namun tidak ada hasil. Kyungsoo menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin dan sekarang hanya dengkuran keras yang terdengar. Ia kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin lebih keras.

"Yak, Jongin― _ah, ireona_! Kau akan terlambat pergi ke kantor," kata Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, aku masih mengantuk. Aku baru tidur pukul 3 pagi―Krookk," kata Jongin diakhiri dengan dengkuran.

" _Ireona_! Kau akan terlambat nanti."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menarik lengan Jongin sekuat tenaga. Namun, Jongin berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. Tak kenal lelah, Kyungsoo terus meraih lengan Jongin dan menariknya lebih kuat. Memang tenaga Jongin lebih kuat dari Kyungsoo, Jongin berhasil menarik lengannya dengan keras hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo ikut tertarik dan menimpa tubuh Jongin.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap. Kini Kyungsoo merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan Jongin dari dekat. Tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, tangan Jongin melingkar pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka saling menyadari hal itu. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Cepatlah berbenah dan keluar. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan," kata Kyungsoo sembari berlari kecil meninggalkan Jongin.

 **. . .**

Jongin POV

Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di meja makan. Aku terus saja menatap lekat Kyungsoo dari mengambil makanan sampai makan pun aku masih menatapnya. Kenapa sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidak melihatku? Apakah Kyungsoo marah? Kenapa juga aku seperti dari, padahal aku belum pernah seperti itu. Hash!

"Kyungsoo― _ya_!"

Ketika aku memanggilnya, ia melihatku. Entah kenapa aku sangat gugup ketika menatap kedua matanya. kenapa aku jadi begini? Kenapa semua sangat canggung?

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Ya. Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku melihatnya mengunyah makan sembil menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, aku ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembam itu. Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini?

"Memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan?"

Oh tidak, mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku merinding. Ada apa denganku ini?

"Tidak. lanjutkan saja makanmu."

Aku tidak tahan jika terlalu lama menatapnya.

Jongin POV End

Waktu sarapan dilewati dengan khidmat. Bahkan sampai selesai makan mereka masih saja diam. Tak tahan dengan hal seperti ini, Kyungsoo kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jongin― _ah_ , hari ini aku akan mulai bekerja paruh waktu," kata Kyungsoo.

" _Wae_?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku bosan berada dirumah terus. Aku ingin bekerja. Boleh kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tentu saja ia istri yang patuh. Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan izin dari sang suami terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah," kata Jongin menyetujui.

"Terima kasih," kata Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya.

 **. . .**

Hari ini, hari pertama Kyungsoo bekerja di sebuah _Cafe_. Jujur, ia sangat senang bisa bekerja. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak terus bergantung pada suaminya. Selama bekerja, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa senyum begitu, heum?"

Ketika mendengar suara baritone itu, Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan mengelap meja pelanggan. Mata melebar mengetahui itu ialah Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mematung ditempat.

" _Wae_? Kau terkejut melihatku? Seharusnya aku yang terkejut melihatmu. Asal kau tahu ini ialah _Cafe_ favoritku. Sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu Kyungsoo― _ya_ ," kata Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan pantat indahnya pada kursi kayu itu.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku ingin memesan sesuatu. Apa kau tidak ingin melayaniku?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, tuan?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

" _Americano iced_ saja sudah cukup," kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar tuan," kata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Terkadang mata mereka juga tidak sengaja bertemu. Chanyeol juga terkadang melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dengan membawa pesanan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, menahannya agar tidak langsung pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat jika aku sedang bekerja?" sindir Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dan berkata, "Maaf."

Kyungsoo kembali bekerja dan Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mengantar serta mencacat pesanan pelanggan. Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatika Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, istirahatlah. Kau sedari tadi sudah banyak bekerja. Biarkan yang lain bekerja," kata bos Kyungsoo.

" _Ne, sajangnim_ ," teriak Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sengaja, telinga Chanyeol yang lebar menangkap pembicaraan antara bos dan karyawan itu. Chanyeol segera mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menarik Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa lagi?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah ini saatnya kau untuk istirahat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo geram.

"Temani aku duduk disini," kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin hingga Kyungsoo ingin muntah jika melihatnya.

"Hentikan itu. Aku akan menemanimu," kata Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang juga ada diatas meja. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak berhasil Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Kyungsoo― _ya_?"

Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada berbeda. Membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan Park?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Park?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh, Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melihat darimana asal suara itu.

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Semakin panjang gak nih? Gimana? Menarik kah? Bosan kah? Di Chap ini aku belum ngeluarin siapa kekasih Jongin ya. Masih secret yaaa. Mungkin, pairing akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita.

Aku mau curhat dikit nih ya. Keyboard aku huruf C nya gabisa di pencet. Jadinya aku pake yang ada di symbol deh. Ampun deh… itu susahhh. Huwaaaaa! :'(

Btw, adakah yang Inspirit? Yang suka INFINITE?


	5. Lima

"Kyungsoo― _ya_?"

Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada berbeda. Membuat darah Kyungsoo berdesir cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan Park?"

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Park?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh, Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melihat darimana asal suara itu. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Itu Kim Jongin, bersama dengan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mulai melonggarkannya. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Jongin duduk dalam satu meja bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menhabiskan waktu istirahatku. Ah, Kyungsoo perkenalkan ini Krystal, kekasihku," kata Jongin memperkenalkan kekasihnya itu yang langsung menjabat tangan Krystal.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Jongin dengan menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Aku? Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Kekasih Kyungsoo."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang melebarkan matanya hingga terlihat hampir keluar. Krystal juga hampir tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Sekarang tatapan Jongin mengarah pada Kyungsoo. Merasakan tatapan itu, Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang berwarna merah merona.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami? Bukankah itu wajar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Err, tapi bukankah hubungan sesama jenis itu sedikit―ehem, kau tahu lah. Sedikit tidak wajar," kata Jongin kikuk sembari menggaruk kepala belakang Jongin yang tidak gatal.

"Menurutku itu wajar saja. Apakah salah jika kita mencintai seseorang?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol kali ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja," kata Kyungsoo sembari berdiri.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo pulang dengan wajah tertekuk. Sungguh, hari ini banyak sekali hal yang ia pikirkan. Belum lagi Jongin mengetahui jika ia gay. Kyungsoo sungguh malu mengingat kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo masuk kedalam _apartment_ dan menemukan sepatu Jongin berada di rak.

"Aku pulang," kata Kyungsoo.

Tidak terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Kyungsoo melepas alas kaki dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya seusai bekerja. Terasa sangat lelah sekali. Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

"Bisakah aku mendengar penjelasan tentang pembiaraan tadi darimu?"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah Jongin yang menghampirinya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan. Ia pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo merasakan jika Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Coba jelaskan hal tadi?" tanya Jongin mengintimidasi.

"Aku… hmm, maafkan aku," kata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin yang kini menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Tak lupa kini tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak meneritakan padamu jika aku―"

"Gay?" tanya Jongin cepat.

"Iya," kata Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani. Tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyukaimu, sungguh. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya, kekasihku yang tadi. Namanya Park Chanyeol," kata Kyungsoo cepat dengan tatapan yang menurut Kyungsoo bisa meyakinkan Jongin. "Apa kau akan membenciku?"

"Apakah aku harus membencimu?" tanya Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja. Selamat malam," kata Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berfikir keras.

 _Apakah perkataanku menyinggungnya?_

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi. Ia segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Setelah itu, ia pergi bekerja setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah menulis pesan disebuah _note_ kecil yang ia letakkan di atas meja makan.

Pada saat yang sama setelah Kyungsoo pergi bekerja, Jongin baru saja bangun dari tidur tampannya. Jongin masih membiasakan indera penglihatannya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin keluar kamar dalam keadaan rapi. Ia melihat beberapa makanan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok yang memasak hidangan itu. Penglihatannya menangkap sebuah _note_ kecil yang ada di meja. Jongin mengulas senyum tipis ketika membaca _note_ itu. Setelah membaanya, Jongin menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berangkat lebih pagi karena ia memiliki pekerjaan lain. Pagi hari, Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai pengantar susu. Siang hari, Kyungsoo baru akan bekerja di restoran.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak pekerjaan yang kau miliki, _eoh_?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan susu di depan pintu salah satu rumah susun itu berjingkat terkejut ketika seseorang berkata di belakangnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park?"

"Apa aku salah jika aku berdiri depan rumahku sendiri?"

Orang itu ternyata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menatap pintu rumah dan wajah Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"JADI INI RUMAH―mmph" teriak Kyungsoo tertahan ketika baru memahami perkataan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kecilkan suaramu. Kau mengganggu tetangga," kata Chanyeol sembari membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo berontak sembari menoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya. Setelah terlepas, Kyungsoo segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau gila Park. Bagaimana jika aku mati, _eoh_?"

"Maafkan aku. Kau akan segera pergi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Tidak," kata Chanyeol. Seketika itu, Kyungsoo pergi.

 **. . .**

"LAPORAN MACAM APA INI, HAH?!"

Teriakan itu terdengar sesaat setelah salah seorang pegawai yang membawa map berwarna biru masuk kedalam ruangan Kim Jongin, selaku CEO Kim Corp. Di dalam ruangan, Jongin melemparkan lembaran laporan keuangan itu tepat di wajah pegawai yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Keluarlah. Perbaiki semua itu hingga selesai. Jika belum selesai, kau belum aku bolehkan pulang. MENGERTI?!"

Perkataan Jongin membuat pegawai ber _nametag_ 'Xi Luhan' itu ketakutan dan mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu, Luhan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan Jongin.

Jongin memijit pelipis kepalanya perlahan. Sungguh, ini merupakan hari yang sangat buruk baginya. Setelah salah satu _investor_ dari China membatalkan kerjasamanya, sekarang _investor_ China yang lain juga ikut membatalkan kerjasama. Belum lagi, ia harus menanggung kerugian atas itu semua.

Perhatian Jongin beralih pada sebuah benda persegi yang berbunyi. Terdapat nama 'Krystal' di layar ponsel Jongin. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

" _Apa kau sudah makan siang?"_ itu suara Krystal dari sana.

Astaga! Beginilah kebiasaan buruk Jongin jika sudah berkutat dengan kertas. Ia sampai meninggalkan waktu makan siang. "Belum. Kenapa?"

" _Kau ingin menemaniku makan diluar?"_

"Baiklah," kata Jongin menutup panggilan telepon.

Jongin segera menyambar jas kantor yang ia letakkan di kursi kebesarannya dan segera melesat. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan santai sembari memandangi jalanan. Hingga pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang berdiri di sebuah halte.

"Apa kau sedang menungguku tuan putri?"

Jongin meminggirkan mobilnya di halte dan membuka kaca jendela mobil. Ia melihat Krystal yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Setelah itu, Jongin turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Krystal.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak juga," balas Krystal.

Jongin segera menuju ke mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Krystal. "Silahkan masuk tuan putri."

"Krystal hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Jongin. "Terima kasih pangeran."

 **. . .**

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran ayam. Jongin sedikit heran ketika Krystal memilih restoran ini. padahal biasanya mereka makan di restoran berkelas. Jongin menjauhkan pikirannya dan mengikuti Krystal memasuki restoran. Mereka melilih duduk di sebuah meja yang berisi dua kursi di samping jendela.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Mendengar pelayan menanyakan pesanannya, Jongin dan Krystal segera membuka buku menu dan memastikan pesanannya. Walaupun namanya restoran ayam, namun restoran ini memiliki menu lain selain ayam.

"Aku ingin memesan ayam goreng pedas dan sebotol _cola_ ukuran sedang―bukankah kau Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar Krystal menguapkan nama Kyungsoo, Jongin menegakkan wajahnya dan memandang pelayan yang ada di sampingnya. Memang benar itu Kyungsoo! Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Krystal.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingat saya. Hanya memesan itu saja atau ada yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Jongin― _ah_?" tanya Krystal dengan gaya sok manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Samakan pesananku dengan dia," kata Jongin.

"Baik, akan saya ulangi pesanannya, 2 porsi ayam goring pedas dan 2 botol _cola_ berukuran sedang. Tunggu sebentar," kata Kyungsoo undur diri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai melupakan makan siangmu?" Krystal membuka pembiaraan setelah Kyungsoo mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan. Sampai pusing aku memikirkannya," kata Jongin.

"Sebanyak apapun kau memikirkan sesuatu, kau jangan melupakan makan siangmu," kata Krystal.

Jongin mengangguk menyahuti perkataan Krystal. Mereka melanjutkan makan dengan khidmat, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk selesai makan. Dalam sekejap, ayam itu lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah tulang belulang. Mereka―Jongin dan Krystal,segera meninggalkan restoran karena jam istirahat juga sudah berakhir.

 **. . .**

Jongin kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Kepalanya sungguh pusing. Sesekali, ia melepas kaca mata baanya dan memijik pangkal hidungnya. Setelah itu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sembari memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Pikirannya menghambur pada Kyungsoo. Ia membayangkan Kyungsoo akan menyambutnya ramah ketika ia sudah lelah berada di kantor. Lalu mereka menikmati hidangan makan malam yang Kyungsoo masak.

Namun tiba-tiba, Jongin menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir tentang Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Mungkin pekerjaannya akan selesai sebentar lagi. ia pun kembali memeriksa laporan.

"Kapan ini akan selesai?" gumam Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin selesai memeriksa laporannya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Jongin segera bersiap pulang. Ia melajukan mobilnya membelah kota Seoul.

"Aku pulang," kata Jongin ketika memasuki _apartment_.

Jongin tidak mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah. Ia juga tidak melihat sepatu milik Kyungsoo yang ada di rak. Jongin masuk dan menuju ke dapur. Kosong! Lalu dimana Kyungsoo? Jongin memeriksa kamar milik Kyungsoo dan itu juga kosong. Jongin pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebi dahulu.

 **. . .**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, namun Kyungsoo tidak kunjung pulang. Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan menggeram rendah sembari mengepalkan tangan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kemudian ia mendengar pintu _apartement_ nya terbuka. Seketika itu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

PLAKK!

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU JAM SEGINI BARU PULANG, HAH?!"

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Masih ada yang menantikan dan membaca ff ini? Di ff ini, bukan hanya pair yang bertambah, tapi ada berbagai genre mungkin ya.

See you next chap! ^^


	6. Enam

Malam ini Kyungsoo duduk menunggu pelanggan di sebuah terminal pengisian bahan bakar. Ini merupakan pekerjaan paruh waktu Kyungsoo yang lain. Ia bekerja disini mulai pukul 6 petang hingga menjelelang tengah malam. Lelah? Tentu saja. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mau merepoti Jongin. Ia berpikir untuk menghasilkan uang sendiri.

"Selamat malam tuan. Ingin mengisi berapa liter?"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang menuju kearahnya. Namun, matanya terkejut melihat pelanggannya malam ini.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu yang kau ambil, Nona Do? Isi _full_."

Pelanggan itu tidak lain ialah Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun berpikir jika Chanyeol mengkutinya. Namun, dengan cepat, Kyungsoo mengisi tangki bahan bakar mobil Chanyeol.

"Pukul berapa kau selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, aku menunggu temanku. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Sudah selesai Tuan," kata Kyungsoo.

Seusai memberikan uang, Chanyeol segera menancapkan gasnya. Kyungsoo pun kembali duduk. Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, seharusnya temannya itu sudah datang karena jam kerjanya hampir selesai. Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Kyungsoo melihat temannya yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hosh, hosh, maafkan aku. Aku baru saja pulang dari pekerjaanku yang lain," kata teman Kyungsoo.

" _Gwaenhanha_ , Yixing― _ah_. Baiklah aku pulang sekarang," kata Kyungsoo mengemasi barang bawaannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kyungsoo― _ya_!" kata Yixing.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo berjalan di troroar sembari mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Malam ini udara sungguh dingin, padahal masih belum memasuki musim dingin. Beberapa kali, Kyungsoo menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya.

"Ku kira aku akan lebih lama menunggumu."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara tiba-tiba di tengah malam begini. Ia pun melihat pelakunya. "Bisa kah kau sekali saja tidak membuatku terkejut, Park?! Jika aku memiliki penyakit jantung mungkin saja aku sudah MATI disini."

Kyungsoo memang sengaja menekankan kata 'mati' pada Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Haha, masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang dari dalam mobil. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol yang segera melesat pergi. Kyungsoo hanya diam sembari memandangi jalanan dari samping. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh. Ini bukan arah _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo takut.

"Hahaha. _Wae_? Kau takut?" goda Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol― _ah_ ~ kau tidak akan menculikku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menggoyangkankan lengan tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Haha, tentu saja tidak. Kita cari makan dulu _ne_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya kau bilang dulu kita akan kemana. Hash!" kata Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap jalanan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Namun, ia kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah warung tenda. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan. Memesan beberapa porsi dangin dan 2 botol soju. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memanggang daging. Setelah dirasa matang, Chanyeol memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi―" Kyungsoo mendongak melihat mata Chanyeol. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, berapa pekerjaan yang kau ambil dalam sehari, Nona Do?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku nona. Aku ini _namja_ ," protes Kyungsoo.

"Dan tidak ada _namja_ yang semanis dirimu, Nona. Hahaha. Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hash! Jadi, aku memiliki 4 pekerjaan. Pagi sekali aku bekerja sebagai pengantar susu. Setelah selesai mengantar susu, aku bekerja di _café_ yang katanya itu _café_ favoritmu. Siang harinya, aku bekerja di restoran ayam hingga petang. Lalu aku bekerja di terminal pengisian bahan bakar hingga jam 11 malam. setelah itu tidur," jelas Kyungsoo. "Hmm, ini enak," imbuh Kyungsoo setelah memakan sepotong daging.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membalik daging.

"Tidak, aku malah senang bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Hmm," kata Kyungsoo tak henti memasukkan danging dalam mulutnya.

"Tenang saja. Nanti jika kau menjadi istriku, kau tidak perlu bekerja keras. _Arra_?" kata Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Kyungsoo semakin lahap memakan daging.

"Hash, kau ini. Makanlah dengan perlahan. Sebentar," kata Chanyeol mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelap sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut memandang wajah Chanyeol dari dekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan….

CHU~

Bibir Chanyeol menempel sempurna pada bibir bulat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melumat perlahan bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis. Tidak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih mentutup matanya.

"Apa kau masih menginginkannya?" goda Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan langsung melihat mata Chanyeol. Segera Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas. Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memanggang daging.

 **. . .**

Setelah puas memakan beberapa porsi daging, Chanyeol mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalam _apartment_. Sepi. Mungkin saja Jongin sudah tidur.

PLAKK!

Kyungsoo mendapatkan tamparan keras sesaat setelah lampu _apartment_ menyala. Ia memegang pipi kirinya yang memanas. Perlahan ia menegakkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Jongin dengan wajah murkanya.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU JAM SEGINI BARU PULANG, HAH?!"

Kyungsoo menunduk ketakutan mendengar Jongin yang berteriak tepat dihadapnnya. Napasnya tercekat. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang membentaknya.

"JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA SENDIRI. BAGAIMANA PUN AKU JUGA SUAMIMU!"

Air mata pun sudah turun melewati pipi mulusnya. Jongin membentaknya sambil sesekali memegang kepala Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjukknya. Setelah itu, dengan tidak berperasaan, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kepala Kyungsoo terbentur meja kaca. Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kini, Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan mengatur napas serta emosinya. Jongin berpikir tentang tindakannya tadi. Apa ia terlalu kasar?

"Arghhh!"

Jongin mengerang frustasi sembari mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ia berdiri dan pergi bertemu Kyungsoo. Saat keluar dari kamar, mata Jongin membulat ketika melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tegeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menemukan pelipisnya yang berdarah. Lalu, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ ke kamar milik Kyungsoo. Jongin membersihkan luka Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia mengambil kotak P3K miliknya.

Jongin berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo sesekali ia juga menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahi. Tersirat penyesalan dalam tatapan Jongin. Setelah itu, Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo berkelana ke negeri mimpi.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan merasakan perih di bagian kepalanya. Saat hendak bangun, ia merasakan telapak tangannya digenggam seseorang. Ia pun melihat Jongin yang tidur duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya. Melihat Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi teringat kejadian semalam. Wajah Jongin sangat menakutkan jika sedang emosi. Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika mendadak Jongin bangun. Kyungsoo jadi kelabakan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya(?)

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin kembali dengan membawa nampan kemudian diletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak," kata Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba untuk bangun.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk," kata Kyungsoo lemah.

Jongin pun meletakkan bantal di kepala ranjang dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Jongin pun mengambil mangkok yang berisi bubur. Kyungsoo menolak Jongin yang hendak menyuapinya dan Jongin pun membiarkan Kyungsoo makan sendiri.

Jongin pun berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat Jongin dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedikit susah sebenarnya untuk mengangkat mangkuk, karena tangan kirinya yang terpasang _infuse_. Tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali melihat Jongin masuk.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor. Istirahatlah dirumah, izinlah pada atasanmu jika kau sakit," terang Jongin.

" _N-ne_ ," jawab Kyungsoo yang kembali membenarkan pegangannya pada mangkuk.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesusahan, Jongin merebut mangkuk dari tangan Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping ranjang. "Jangan menolak," ucap Jongin melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang ingin menolak.

Setelah selesai, Jongin pergi ke kantor. Kyungsoo pun hanya berdiam diri di kamar sembari menatap langit-langit. Ia begitu bosan sendirian. Ia berpikir, _'Kenapa aku harus diam disini? Aku sudah merasa baikan. Lebih baik aku pergi bekerja saja."_

Kyungsoo mencabut _infuse_ dan segera berkemas diri.

 **. . .**

Dengan riang, Kyungsoo keluar dari _apartment_ sambil berputar dan tak melepaskan senyumnya. Namun, semuanya menghilang ketika ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan gedung _apartment_. Kyungsoo merasa _mood_ nya menurun sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia, nona Do?" tanya Chanyeol berjalan mengkuti Kyungsoo.

"Asal kau tahu, aku ini _namja_. Jangan memanggilku nona," protes Kyungsoo.

" _Arra_. Ada apa dengan dahimu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Ini? Kemarin terjatuh dari tangga," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dasar ceroboh. _Kajja_!" kata Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kemana? Aku harus bekerja," tolak Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk tidak bekerja karena sakit, dan kebetulan sekali kau sakit beneran. Jadi, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat," kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menurut saja ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Mereka menaiki sebuah bus umum. Dimana mobil Chanyeol? Mobilnya terparkir rapi di garasi. Chanyeol hanya ingin lebih lama bersama Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat.

 _Lotte World Theme Park_ , sebuah taman bermain yang ada di Korea Selatan dimana ini menjadi tempat hiburan semua umur. Kyungsoo menatap taman itu tanpa menutup bibirnya, terlalu _exited_. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali berada di sini. Lamunannya buyar ketika Chanyeol kembali menariknya. Ia pun hanya menurut.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa saja, asalkan tidak membuatku pusing," kata Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol sembari saling bertautan tangan. Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya memandang berbagai wahana yang ada. Sedikit ia mengeryit takut melihat wahana ekstrim. Kyungsoo memang tidak suka dengan wahana yang seperti itu, ia terlalu takut.

Mereka terus saja berjalan hingga Chanyeol berhenti mendadak. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menabrak punggung gagah Chanyeol. Seketika Kyungsoo mendelik melihat wahana didepannya, lalu ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum _sok_ manis kepadanya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memundurkan langkahnya. Namun langkah Chanyeol lebih cepat, ia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari masuk ke wahana.

Chanyeol nampak santai, lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap _horror_ wahana ' _Let Spin it_ ', sebuah wahana yang membuat kita berputar 360 derajat. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tak selang waktu lama, wahana itu bergerak. Seketika itu Kyungsoo menutup mata.

Teriakan saling menyahut bagaikan sebuah alunan nada yang sangat tidak indah. Semua mulut penumpang terbuka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan air liur mereka ikut keluar. Hal seperti itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Mata Kyungsoo masih tertutup, air mata mulai mengalir deras. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat takut.

Chanyeol berteriak _fantasti_ _c_ saking senangnya. Kemudian, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang meneteskan air mata sembari sesenggukan. Chanyeol mulai khawatir. Ia terus saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Setelah dua menit, mimpi buruk itu berakhir. Kyungsoo segera melepas pengaman dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia mencari sebuah tempat sampah dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya disana. Dari belakang, terlihat Chanyeol yang juga berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

" _Gwaenhanha_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia juga merasakan kepalanya pusing. Setelah dirasa perutnya kosong, Kyungsoo kembali berdiri tegak. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" _Mian_ , seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk menaiki wahana itu," kata Chanyeol.

" _Gwaenhanha_. Ayo kita mencari makanan. Aku lapar, semua isi perutku keluar," kata Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Chanyeol mencolek hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas. "Apapun untukmu."

 **. . .**

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di sebuah kedai yang disediakan di taman hiburan tersebut. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar menatap _menu_ masakan yang ada. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku pesan _Jjajangmyeon_ saja," kata Chanyeol ketika pelayan menanyakan pesananya. "Kau?"

"Aku pesan _Ttokbokki, Mandu, Jjajangmyeon, Bibimbab_. Sudah, itu saja," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang itu saja? Apa kau gila? Itu sangat banyak," kata Chanyeol ketika mendengar pesanan Kyungsoo. Bayangkan saja, tubuhnya kecil tapi makannya sangat banyak.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Chanyeol pun hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo ketika pelayan sudah pergi.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka wahana seperti itu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Bisakah saat ini aku mendengar jawabanmu?" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau saja belum bertanya?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jauh hari aku bertanya padamu. Saat di restoran favoritku, tempatmu bekerja paruh waktu," terang Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menyantap makanannya dengan sigap sesaat setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya. Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap, tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya aneh. Bahkan, Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak dianggap. Ia pun hanya tersenyum memandangi cara makan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah selezat itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya masih dengan mengunyah makanan. Beginilah Kyungsoo jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan, asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Chanyeol pun kembali diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

 **. . .**

Lama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berputar di sekitar taman bermain. Berbagai wahana sudah mereka naiki, _minus_ wahana ekstrim tentunya. Terangnya cahaya matahari berganti dengan cahaya lampu. Kini, Kyungsoo menarik paksa Chanyeol untuk menaiki Bianglala.

"Aku tidak mau. Mengapa kau memaksaku?" tolak Chanyeol.

"Ayoo~" kata Kyungsoo masih dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti tujuan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun masuk wahana dan duduk berhadapan. Saat bianglala mulai meninggi, Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan malam ibukota Korea Selatan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan mulut membulat. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang bergitu senang dengan hal kecil.

"Kyungsoo― _ya_!"

Mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku."

Detak jantung Kyungsoo terpacu cepat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Gugup menyelimuti perasaan Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol― _ah_. Aku―"

 **. . .**

 **TBC!**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Gyaaaaaaa! Maafkan dakuuuuu! Lama update ya? Hehe^^ Btw, bosenin gak ceritanya?

Boleh curhat gak? Akutuh kemarin barusan ikut outbound, dan sampek sekarang badan aku masih pegal. Belum lagi, kamis besok mau luar kota lagi. Bayangin, besok kamis mau ke tiga kota dalam satu hari. Gila kan! Hash!

Sebenernya daku sempat terserang WB. Ada yang request kelanjutan cerita ini? Itung-itung, bantuin aku. *buing-buing*


	7. Tujuh

Sejak pagi, Jongin terus saja berkutat dengan kertas. Bayangkan saja pagi hari, ia sudah disambut dengan tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja kantor. Sembari membolak-balik dokumen, pikiran Jongin tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Ia pun mengusap layar ponselnya dan menari nama Kyungsoo di kontak.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengingat ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Jongin pun kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

 **. . .**

Tak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kini saatnya Jongin untuk pulang. Sungguh ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Apakah kondisinya sudah membaik? Jongin semakin menancapkan gasnya membelah kota Seoul.

 _ **Cklek**_

Jongin mencium aroma masakan yang sangat enak. Ia pun mencari asal aroma itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo sedang memasak sesuatu sembari bersenandung lagu ' _Entrust_ ' milik boygroup idolanya, INFINITE.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang, _eoh_?" tanya Jongin penasaran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

" _Omo_?! Kau sudah pulang," kata Kyungsoo sembari menghadap Jongin.

Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dari Kyungsoo. "Demammu sudah reda."

" _Ne_ , duduklah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk sembari melihat keceriaan Kyungsoo dari belakang. Terbayar sudah rasa khawatir jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik. Tak lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo meletakkan panci yang Jongin yakini itu berisi _sup_. Benar saja, sepanci berisi sup merah telah ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo pun mengambilkan _sup_ untuk Jongin.

" _Yak_! Kenapa kau sedari tadi tersenyum, _eoh_? Kau membuatku takut," kata Jongin.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Setelah makan malam," kata Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku," kata Jongin menyantap makanan dengan sedikit kesal.

Selama makan malam, Kyungsoo terus saja senyam senyum sendiri. Sudah mirip orang gila, pikir Jongin. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, _sup_ itu telah habis tak tersisa. Kini Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan alat makan, sedangkan Jongin mandi.

 **. . .**

Saat Jongin keluar dari kamar setelah mandi, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tidak jelas sembari menatap layar ponsel. Siaran televisi pun diacuhkannya. Ada apa gerangan dengan Kyungsoo?

"Bisakah sekarang aku mendengar penjelasanmu?" kata Jongin sembari duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekat pada Jongin sembari memengang lengan Jongin. hal ini sukses membuat Jongin merasakan detak jantung Jongin terpacu cepat. Jongin melihat tepat pada mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar-binar. Sadar hal ini salah, Jongin segera menjauhkan Kyungsoo dengan mendorong dahi Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang hari ini," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa, heum?" tanya balik Jongin.

"Aku akan cerita, dan kau jangan berkomentar apapun," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun hanya mengangguk.

 **Flashback!**

"Kyungsoo― _ya_!"

Mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku."

Detak jantung Kyungsoo terpacu cepat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. Gugup menyelimuti perasaan Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol― _ah_. Aku―"

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata bulat Kyungsoo menantikan jawabannya. Ia juga melihat Kyungsoo membungkamkan mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Yah, walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya mencintaimu. Buatlah aku agar aku bisa menintaimu sepenuhnya," ucap Kyungsoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo dalam ciumannya. Tersirat senyum tipis di bibir Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bahagia ada yang begitu mencintainya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa bersama saat keluar dari bianglala dan menuju wahana lainnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tawanya bersama Chanyeol.

 **Flashback Off!**

Kyungsoo memeluk bantal sofa sembari tersenyum sendiri setelah menceritakan itu semua pada Jongin. sedangkan, Jongin hanya menganga mendengar cerita. Terbesit perasaan sedikit tidak suka ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjingkrak riang karena orang lain. Namun, Jongin tetap mengembangkan senyum palsunya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi.

 **. . .**

Akhir-akhir ini, pikiran Jongin sering kacau. Banyak karyawan yang menjadi korban kemarahannya. Ia bahkan sering mengabaikan kekasihnya, Krystal. Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia sengaja pulang kerja malam hari, untuk menghindari Kyungsoo. Bukan karena marah, hanya saja Jongin enggan melihat Kyungsoo yang setiap hari tersenyum senang. Itu sungguh mengganggu indra penglihatannya.

Tak jarang, Jongin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Seperti malam ini. Jongin duduk di sebuah warung tenda, didepannya terdapat beberapa botol soju dan daging sapi siap panggang. Teguk demi teguk soju Jongin habiskan. Sesekali ia memandangi layar ponselnya sendu.

Dalam sekejap, Jongin menghabiskan 4 botol soju. Beruntung ia minum ditemani oleh sekretarisnya, Sehun. Jadi, Sehunlah yang mengantarkan sang CEO Kim tersebut pulang tengah malam ini.

Jongin berjalan masuk _apartment_ dengan limbung dan hampir terjatuh, jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menolongnya. Wajah Kyungsoo menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari Jongin pulag dengan keadaan mabuk.

Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Setelah meletakkan Jongin diatas ranjang, Kyungsoo menyelimuti Jongin dan segera keluar. Namun, pergelangan tangannya di genggam oleh Jongin. Ia melihat mata sendu Jongin terbuka.

"Jangan pergi," kata Jongin.

"Tapi aku juga ingin tidur," elak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga tubuh yang ditariknya terjatuh diatas ranjang. Selanjutnya, Jongin malah memeluk Kyungsoo erat dibawah selimut yang hangat.

"Tetaplah begini, jangan pergi," kata Jongin memejamkan matanya.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo berdesir cepat merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jongin. Perasaannya semakin menjadi. Namun, seketika ia ingat akan posisinya, Kyungsoo menepis perasaan yang ia miliki. Lalu ia hanya berpikir, ' _Ingat siapa dirimu Kyungsoo. Saat ini Jongin hanya sedang tidak sadarkan diri._ '

 **. . .**

Sinar mentari menyapa bumi. Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah ketika ia membuka matanya. Masih dalam posisi dipeluk oleh Jongin. bahkan pelukannya tidak merenggang sedikit pun dari semalam. Aneh! Sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak merasakan tidur senyenyak semalam. Apa karena Jongin? Memikirkan hal itu, Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sangat ingin Kyungsoo bangun, namun ia tidak mau membangunkan Jongin yang terlihat sangat lelah. Kyungsoo pun memilih diam dalam pelukan Jongin.

Hanya menunggu lima belas menit untuk menunggu Jongin terbangun.

" _Morning_ ," sapa Kyungsoo.

"Uhm? _Morning_ ," balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun bangun dari ranjang dan menuju dapur, siap berperang dengan alat masakanya. Untuk menu sarapan pagi, Kyungsoo menyiapkan sup tauge untuk menghilangkan sisa mabuk Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo meletakkan sup yang sudah mata, ia sudah menemukan Jongin yang duduk manis di kursi dengan meletakkan dagunya pada meja makan. Dengan telaten, Kyungsoo menyiapkan _sup_ untuk Jongin.

"Pukul berapa kau pulang bekerja total?" tanya Jongin membuka pembiaraan.

"Seperti biasa. Aku pulang pukul setengah dua belas malam. Tapi tenang saja, Chanyeol akan menjemputku," kata Kyungsoo enteng sembari memasukkan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu mereka diam seribu bahasa hingga akhirnya Jongin berangkat ke kantor.

 **. . .**

 **TB** **C**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Masih adakah yang menantikan ff gaje ini? Btw, aku lagi banyak banget masalah. Sampek aku rasanya males buat nulis. Rasanya buat ngomong aja susah. Sesek banget. Pronk Fxxk! Kok aku malah curhat yah? Typo maafkan ya! XD


	8. Delapan

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya berbicara seperlunya. Mereka tetap melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Bedanya, Kyungsoo mengurangi satu pekerjaannya. Sementara Jongin masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hubungannya bersama Krystal juga sudah berakhir. Jangan tanya kenapa? Jongin yang memaksa memutuskan hubungan tanpa alasan yang logis. Jongin lebih sering melamun. Seperti kali ini, ia sedang duduk memandang segelas kopi di kantin kantor.

"Apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sehun.

Selain sebagai sekretaris, Sehun juga merupakan teman bagi Jongin. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Jongin jika sudah begini. "Apakah kau masih belum menyadari perasanmu padanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Itu Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat," kata Sehun sembari menepuk bahu Jongin dan pergi.

Jongin kembali terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

 **. . .**

Hari ini, Jongin sedang absen dari bekerja. Saat tengah sibuk membaca koran, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi. Ia pun bertanya, "Hendak pergi kemana kau?"

"Aku akan bertemu Chanyeol," sahut Kyungsoo.

" _Kajima_!" bantah Jongin.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memegang dahi Jongin.

Dengan cepat, Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya pada jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Hatiku yang sakit jika kau terus menemui Park bodoh itu."

Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya, namun tangan Jongin lebih kuat. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin yang kembali berkata, " _Kajima_."

"Aku sudah memiliki janji bersama Chanyeol," elak Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon. Sekali saja, biarkan aku bersamamu. Walaupun hanya dirumah," kata Kyungsoo.

" _Arraseo_ ," kata Kyungsoo yang langsung mengusap ponselnya untuk membatalkan janjinya bersama Chanyeol. Setelah itu, mereka diam.

"Apakah kita akan berdiam diri seperti ini?" kata Kyungsoo sedikit risih dengan Jongin yang terus menatapnya.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin menatapmu. Ternyata kau manis juga ya?"

 _ **Blushh**_.

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat pipi Kyungsoo kini memerah lagi ketika Jongin mencubit pip tembamnya. Melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo ini, Jongin hanya terkikik dan semakin mendekatkan duduknya. Bukan hanya duduknya, Jongin juga mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _ **C**_ _ **up.**_

Tanpa sengaja, bibir Jongin bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya. Saat Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya, Jongin menahannya dengan memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo. Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin memutuskan ciuman mereka dan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Jongin pun memeluk bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang sebelahnya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?" gumam Jongin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu wajar untuk kita lakukan?" tanya balik Jongin.

"Bukankah kau bilang itu―"

"Ssttt. Maafkan aku sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku belum menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Kumohon, bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menghianati Chanyeol. Kau sudah punya Kristal, Jongin. Aku yakin kau dan Kristal saling mencintai. Kumohon jangan seperti ini Jongin. Jadilah seorang Kim Jongin yang normal. Jangan jadi seperti aku. Kau akan mendapat banyak olokan ketika diluaran sana," jelas Kyungsoo sembari menggeser duduknya menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin kalut dalam pikirannya. Terlintas jika perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya. Mereka pun diam dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar.

 **. . .**

Sudah hampur tengah malam, tapi Kyungsoo masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia bergulung gelisah. Hingga akhirnya ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Ketika matanya hampir tertutup, ia dikejutkan dengan puntu kamar yang terbuka. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat si pelaku, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tidur dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Yak_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?" protes Kyungsoo pada Jongin, si pelaku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin.

"Biarkan aku tidur bersamamu malam ini," kata Jongin pelan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri," kata Jongin.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau sudah tinggal sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Memang. Terkadang aku hanya tidur 1 jam semalam," jelas Jongin.

" _Tch_ , kau seperti anak kecil saja," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidur? Aku tahu jika kau juga mengantuk," protes Jongin.

Terdengar getaran dari ponsel Kyungsoo tanda panggilan masuk. Jongin terbangun ketika Kyungsoo tak segera menjawab panggilan ataupun mematikannya. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas pun terpaksa menjawab panggilan ponsel Kyungsoo.

" _Yeobeoseyo_?"

" _ **Nuguseyo**_ **? Bukankah ini ponsel milik Kyungsoo?"**

"Kau siapa? Menghubungi Kyungsoo tengah malam seperti ini?"

" **Aku Park Chanyeol, kekasih Kyungsoo. Kau siapa? Mr. Do?**

"Dimana sopan santunmu mengklaim istriku sebagai kekasihmu? Ada perlu apa kau dengan istriku?"

" **Kyungsoo belum memiliki suami, dan akulah yang akan menjadi suaminya."**

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan suaminya sekarang, bung. Aku tanya padamu, ada perlu apa kau dengan istriku hingga menghubunginya tengah malam seperti ini? Kau tahu, kau sangat mengganggu malam kami," jawab Jongin dengan sombong.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia akan mudah terbangun ketika mendengar suara, walaupun itu sangat pelan.

"Apa kau terbangun karena aku, sayang?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengaku kekasihmu. Apa kau berselingkuh dariku, sayang?"

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, Kyungsoo segera merebut ponselnya. Jongin pun memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

" _Yeobeoseyo_? Chanyeol? _Waeyo_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" **Apa** _ **namja**_ **tadi suamimu?"** tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau malah berbicara dengannya, sayang? _Kajja_ , kita tidur," ajak Jongin.

" _Mianhae_ Chanyeol, aku akan menjelaskanmu ketika kita bertemu nanti. Kondisikan tanganmu, Kim sialan!" kata Kyungsoo mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada Jongin. Ia pun menutup panggilan Chanyeol dan tidur membelakangi Jongin yang sedang tertawa puas.

"Kau marah?" tanya Jongin tak bersalah.

" _Molla_!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Baiklah. Kita tidur saja," kata Jongin yang langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memelukku!" protes Kyungsoo.

" _Arraseo_ ," kata Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bilang jangan memelukku!" protes Kyungsoo kembali.

"Semakin kau berkata tidak, semakin erat aku memelukmu," elak Jongin.

"Baiklah. Peluk aku," kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_ -nya dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"KIM JONGIN!"

 **. . .**

 **TB** **C** **?**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Ada yang kangen aku? Hadeuhhhh. Maapkeun aku yang lama sekali _update_ -nya *deep bow* Untuk chap ini segini dulu ya. Eh, denger-denger KaiStal putus ya? Hahhaha, rasain. Orang Kai itu kapelnya Kyungsoo kok, yakan? Hahaha, KaiSoo _shipper_ bahagia nih. KaiStal _shipper_ yang menangis darah. XD

Enaknya dilanjut kek gimana nih?


	9. Sembilan

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jongin bangun dan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Namun, Jongin mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada hanya dengan mencium aroma makanan. Jongin pun segera bangun, dan benar saja ia menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _, eoh_? Lepaskan! Kau menggangguku," tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja memelukmu. Kau masih marah padaku, heum?" tanya Jongin dengan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan Jongin! Aku―arrghhh," erang Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja, jari telunjuk Kyungsoo tersayat pisau.

" _Omo_! Jarimu?"

Melihat itu, Jongin menyesap darah yang keluar dari jari Kyungsoo. Jongin juga mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk mencuci tangan dan menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk. Ia juga berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Kyungsoo sedari tadi memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang sibuk merawat lukanya. Jongin terlihat sangat khawatir.

Setelah selesai memberi perban pada luka Kyungsoo, Jongin mengakhirinya dengan memberikan kecupan pada perban tersebut.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Sudah tidak seberapa," jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Mianhae_ , aku membuatmu terluka," kata Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku akan lanjut memasak," kata Kyungsoo

"Tidak. Aku yang akan membuat sarapan, kau tunggu sini," kata Jongin.

"Hmm, kau bisa memasak?" tanya Kyungsoo meragukan kemampuan memasak Jongin.

"Apa kau baru saja meledekku? Duduk dan diamlah," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun terpaksa menuruti kata-kata Jongin. Sesekali, ia melirik punggung gagah Jongin yang terlihat tampan jika dilihat dari belakang. Jika dari depan? Kyungsoo belum yakin itu. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin telah berubah. Ia tidak seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya, yang selalu mengacuhkannya atau bahkan tidak peduli.

"Sudah selesai. Makanlah!" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil sendok yang dipegang oleh Jongin, tapi malah Jongin menjauhkannya.

"Aku akan menyuapimu. Buka mulutmu, aaaa~" kata jongin.

"Jangan berlebihan Jongin, hanya jari telunjuk tangan kiriku yang sakit," bantah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menolak. Cepat buka mulutmu," kata Jongin.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ia senang jika Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sudah tiga bulan Kyungsoo menantikan _moment_ - _moment_ seperti ini dan baru terwujud sekarang.

"Sudah cukup Jongin," kata Kyungsoo.

"Ini tinggal beberapa sendok. Lagi ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang."

Jongin yang menghabiskan makanannya, dari pada terbuang. Toh, tinggal sedikit. Ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah ketika makan sesendok penuh. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin yang beranjak dari tempat duduk dan memuntahkan makanannya.

"Masakanku terlalu banyak garam. Arghh, asin sekali. _Kajja_!"

Dengan wajah bingung, Kyungsoo mengikuti pergerakan Jongin. "Kemana?"

"Kita pergi mencari makanan yang layak."

 **. . .**

Sampailah mereka di 'Sun Restaurant', sebuah restoran _pasta_ terkenal di kota Seoul. Walaupun terkenal, restoran ini hanya satu di Korea Selatan. Dikarenakan banyak pelanggan dan tempatnya yang tidak seberapa luas, banyak pelanggan yang mengantri sampai di luar hanya untuk makan disini. Tiba saatnya mereka untuk masuk.

Tak butuh waktu lama, makanan yang mereka pesan telah sampai. _Seafood pasta_ untuk Jongin dan Bulgogi _pasta_ untuk Kyungsoo.

" _Eoh_? Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara, matanya membulat melihat seseorang yang menyapanya. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang begitu terkejut, Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, Jongin berdecih dan melempar alat makannya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ~" cicit Kyungsoo.

"Kau siapa berani makan bersama Kyungsoo?!" bentak Chanyeol pada Jongin.

Jongin diam tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sudah terlihat jelas jika Jongin ialah suami Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecih. Nafsu makannya pun telah hilang ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kita keluar saja. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang sok manis, menurut Jongin, malah membuat hati Jongin memanas. Cemburu kah? Tentu saja. Di luar restoran, Kyungsoo bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan mereka asih bertaut satu sama lain.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang! Apakah kau benar-benar sudah memiliki suami? Apa dia yang mengangkat telepon ku semalam?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa jeda.

"Maafkan aku," kata Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi semua itu benar? Aish, _jinja, neo_? Bagaimana bisa kau membohongiku seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Maafkan aku," kata Kyungsoo tanpa berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terus-menerus minta maaf, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya. Saat hendak mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol terhempaskan begitu saja.

"Atas izin siapa kau boleh menyentuh istriku, heuh?" tanya Jongin datang dengan menjauhkan tangan dari Kyungsoo.

"Tch! Aku pergi dulu," pamit Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Jongin, seolah _namja tan_ itu tidak ada disana.

"Hu'um, hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol- _ah_ ," kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol. Namun, dengan cepat Jongin menurunkan lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan saja dia. Dasar orang tidak punya sopan santun. Dimana kau menemukan orang seperti dia?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau cemburu, _eoh_?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menggoda Jongin.

"Tidak! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Jongin.

"Makananku belum habis dan aku masih lapar," kata Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita makan di tempat lain, _c_ _all_?" ajak Jongin.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Bukannya pergi ke restoran lain, Jongin malah membawa Kyungsoo ke pinggir sungai Han. Kyungsoo yang sudah cemberut jadi semakin cemberut ketika Jongin menghentikan mobilnya. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanya makanan. Ia sungguh lapar. Tapi….

"Ayo turun!"

Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar ajakan Jongin. ia masih tetap cemberut dan menatap kaca depan. Melihat Kyungsoo merajuk, Jongin mengambil naas dalam-dalam. Ia baru tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa merajuk juga.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tanpa melihat Jongin yang kini kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk merayu Kyungsoo. Jongin membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita turun sayang. Atau kau mau aku gendong?" bisik Jongin.

"Hentikan Jongin!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau makan Jongin. Aku sangat lapar~" kata Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya.

"Aish, baiklah. Kita cari makanan di pasar saja. Ayo turun!"

Usaha Jongin merayu Kyungsoo berhasil. Ia pun segera mengajak Kyungsoo ke pasar makanan. Jongin lega ketika melihat Kyungsoo menatap makan yang ada disana dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Asal kalian tahu, Kyungsoo angat menyukai makanan.

Di meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah terdapat banyak makanan. _Ttokbeokki, Jajjangmyeon, mandu, odeng, kimbab_ , masing-masing satu dengan porsi besar. Jongin bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepala melihat porsi makan Kyungsoo yang notabenya bertubuh mungil namun makannya banyak.

Jongin tersenyum ketika memperhatikan cara makan Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil, bumbunya berantakan di sekitar mulut. Jongin pun mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo yang belepotan bumbu.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu."

Kyungsoo hanya melihat mata Jongin sekilas lalu kembali mnatap makanan. Jongin mengambil napas dalam, sabar jika ia di abaikan hanya karena makanan. Namun, Jongin segera memperhatikan Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba ia pergi. Jongin menghembuskan napasnya lega, Kyungsoo memberikan sebagian makanannya untuk seorang anak kecil yang berpenampilan kacau dengan membawa boneka lusuh.

Jongin menarik senyumnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo menyuapi anak itu dan mengusap ujung kepalanya. Ternyata Kyungsoo juga menyukai anak kecil.

 **. . .**

Cahaya matahari berganti dengan cahaya bulan. Sudah hampir seharian penuh mereka habiskan diluar rumah. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk _apartment_ dengan lesu. Bohong jika ia sendiri tidak letih. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, tiba-tiba Jongin menariknya dan mengunci dirinya merapat di tembok.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat ketika bertatapan dengan mata Jongin. Mungkin tidak hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin juga merasakan hal itu. Semakin lama, wajah Jongin semakin dekat dan berakhir dengan bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya kaku, tidak tahu harus memerikan respon apa.

Perlahan Jongin mengerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Jongin perlahan berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menindihnya diatas masih dengan melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin dengan gerilya meraba dada Kyungsoo dan mencoba melepaskan kaos yang dikenakannya. Namun, tangan Kyungsoo mencegahnya. Jongin terus berusaha melepas dan Kyungsoo terus berusaha mencegah hingga Kyungsoo melepas paksa ciuman mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu kita akan membuat _baby_ sayang. Kan kita sudah menikah. Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki seorang _baby_ , _eoh_?" tanya Jongin berbisik di dekat telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus berontak untuk menghindar dari kungkungan Jongin, "Tidak untuk sekarang, Kim Jongin."

Jongin masih saja menjilati leher dan telinga Kyungsoo, "Lalu kapan? Bukankah kau menyukai anak kecil? Ayo kita membuatnya sendiri."

" _ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Hai-hai~ Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri semuanyaaaa~ Maafkan author Nam Jung ya jika ada perkataan ataupun cerita saiya yang menyinggung perasaan para readers. Maaf yang sebersar-besarnya baru bisa _update._ Dikarenakan daku sedang berduka. Jadi libur ngetik dulu. Kalo ide mah terbang kemana-mana.

Apa hayooo _next_ _c_ _hap_ nya? Ngarep nih yeee?

Sekian, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya^^

 **170628**


	10. Sepuluh

Sinar matahari yang masuk kamar melalui celah-celah tirai jendela membuat Kyungsoo terganggu dalam tidur pulasnya dan mengerjapkan lucu kedua matanya. Lalu tatapan mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata milik Jongin.

"Sudah bangun, hmm?" tanya Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan wajahnya diusapkan di dada bidang sang suami. Jongin pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. Lalu Kyungsoo bergumam, "Dingin~"

"Apa kurang erat aku memelukmu, hmm?" tanya jongin sambil mengecupi kening Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin yang semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo. Ow-ow! Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo jika ia merasa kedinginan. Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan sehelai kain pun kecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di dalam dekapan Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Jongin masih tetap mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan _smirk_ , mengingat semalam mereka _berolahraga_ dengan _panas_.

 **. . .**

Kyungsoo bangun dengan tergesa ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Ia mendengus kesal mengingat ia harus berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan keadaan polos. Seusai mandi, Kyungsoo segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan pelakunya ialah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus kesal.

"Lepaskan Kim! Atau kupotong 'adik'mu dengan pisau ini!"

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang wajib diwaspadai, Jongin melepaskan pelukan dan mundur perlahan. Ia tidak ingin asset masa depannya hilang.

"Ugh, kau kejam sekali. Kau tidak ingat―"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN DUDUK SANA! Karena kejadian semalam aku bangun terlambat dan kita melewatkan sarapan," kata Kyungsoo dengan memotong wortel kasar, itu membuat Jongin juga menelan ludah kasar.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya, bukan?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya. "Bicara sekali lagi, aku juga akan memotong mulutmu, KIM!"

Ultimatum kedua sudah keluar. Mau tidak mau, Jongin diam dan menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat sang istri memasak. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki istri seperti Kyungsoo.

Sesi makan siang selesai. Sekarang mereka duduk berjauhan di ruang keluarga. Jongin mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas dalam. Sesekali ia melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di ujung sofa. Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda, ia terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin dengan memegang kening Kyungsoo, namun dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"Kau terlihat pucat," kata Jongin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Kyungsoo sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

Jongin mendengus melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Baru saja Jongin memalingkan wajahnya melihat televisi, ia mendengar suara dentuman keras dari dapur. Ia pun segera menghampiri asal suara itu. Benar saja, tubuh lemah Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya diatas dinginnya ubin keramik.

 **. . .**

Jongin duduk dengan gelisah di sebuah lorong berwarna putih. Sesekali indra penglihatannya memperhatikan sebuah pintu kaca didepannya. Lima belas menit terasa seperti satu jam. Ia menunggu kabar baik dari seorang dokter yang nantinya akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dokter?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Istri anda hanya demam karena kecapekan. Jika anda ingin menengok, silahkan. Saya permisi dulu," kata dokter Park.

Jongin masuk ruangan dan berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat. Sesekali Jongin terkikik sembari berpikir, 'Ia manis juga jika dilihat dari dekat.'

Disaat Jongin tengah asyik memperhatikan, Kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan, membiasakan dengan cahaya yang ada. Namun, Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Jongin di sampingnya.

" _Why_? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, namun ia tetap memilih diam.

"Bukankah kau semalam juga menikmatinya~" bisik Jongin.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KIM!"

Kyungsoo duduk dan memukuli Jongin semampu yang ia bisa, meskipun ia tau jika itu sia-sia. Tenaga Jongin lebih kuat. Jongin memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Jongin memnatap wajah Kyungsoo, namun ia menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"Buka matamu, tatap aku!"

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka mata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menatap mata Jongin yang begitu tajam. Jongin pun menempelkan dahi mereka dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnyya daha ujung hidung milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin hamil dan memiliki anak, karena kita sama-sama lelaki. Tapi bukan menjadi masalah untukku. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau miliki, Kyungsoo. Walaupun aku terlambat menyadari. Tapi yakinlah, jika cintaku tulus padamu,"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih kencang lagi. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakannya.

"Jadi, aku mohon padamu. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku dan percayalah padaku. Kau tau kita bisa mengadopsi anak jika kau mau," kata Jongin sembari memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

. . .

― **KKEUT** **―**

 **. . .**

 **A/N:** Haluuuuuuuuu~ Dengan berat hati, saya menyatakan jika FF ini telah tamat dengan ending yang seperti ini :'( Maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf banget kalo lama update. Dan gak sebanyak yang kalian inginkan. Ini sudah aku anggurkan hampir 2 bulan.

Sumpah, aku sibuk banget ngurusin tugas sekolah yang gaada habisnya. Masa ya, 1 mapel setiap hari ada tugas dan setiap hari ada pelajarannya. Bener soalnya cuma 1 tapi jawabannya seabrek.

Terimakasih buanyak buat para readers yang masih sudi membacanya. Sampai bertemu di FF selanjutnya. Bye-bye! Annyeong! *bow*

 **170829**


End file.
